An agricultural tractor is a traction machine intended primarily for off-road usage and designed primarily to supply power to implements. An agricultural tractor propels itself and provides a force in the direction of travel and may provide mechanical, hydraulic and/or electrical power to implements to enable them to perform their intended functions. A typical agricultural tractor however does not have provision for carrying materials or other cargo. A utility transport tractor is a specialty type of agricultural tractor that combines the primary function of an agricultural tractor described above with the capability to transport materials. Configurations may include cargo boxes or tanks for transport of materials.
As used herein the term “tractor” refers to a traction machine intended primarily for off-road use and designed to supply power to an implement. However, it is not limited to tractors solely for agricultural use but tractors that are also used in other contexts, such as in grounds care, golf course maintenance, park maintenance, forestry service, etc.